


In Life and In Death

by BlasphemyBee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, I mean..... He kisses a dead body., M/M, Maggots, Murder, Necrophilia, Obsession, descriptions of death, i think?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemyBee/pseuds/BlasphemyBee
Summary: Max is so perfect. David loves him with all of his heart and finally laying with him, here, in David's bed feels so much like a wish come true.





	In Life and In Death

David can feel a wave of emotions each time he looks at the small form tucked against his hip. The little heap gently lays, hair tussled where it sits on the pillow and caresses his tan cheek. It's almost too much for David's heart, and he spares a loving smile.

Max is so perfect. David loves him with all of his heart and finally laying with him, here, in David's bed feels so much like a wish come true. He can hardly even restrain himself from leaning down to press his lips to Max's, which are parted slightly. David doesn't go any further than that small peck, though, and pulls back up with his face glowing more than it was when he first caught a glimpse of the boy.

David wants to see his gorgeous eyes. He'd never taken the time to admire his eyes, to really see them, and so he pouts a bit, wishing he had. Such a beautiful shade of aquamarine, and David wants to swim in them forever.

He briefly regards this train of thought, then sighs and looks at the unforgiving digital clock now beeping aggressively and ripping David away from this perfect boy.  
Sparing one last glance at Max, David moves a callused hand to caress the boy's hair. He draws back at the unusual sensation and his fingers are stained red. 

Ah. So that's the side David hit.

He wasn't expecting the wound would reopen after so long. It'd been just fine. He decides he'll just clean the bedsheets once he's home.

Still, the clock tries to drag David into reality and he sighs once again, this time with more malice before rising and grabbing his phone off the nightstand.  
He takes his time picking out clothing to take his morning shower before turning to exit the bedroom. And yet, he pauses. His red tipped finger freezes above the lightswitch, then he drops it to his side.

It wouldn't hurt to look at Max's eyes one last time. To see them, to keep them forever in his memory before it's too late. He returns to his spot next to the bed and creeps closer, gently resting a knee on top of the mattress. He leans in closer and gently presses his fingers to Max's eyelid that now sits dry and heavy over his eyes.

The toll time has taken on Max's dead body is cruel and leaves him dirty and cold.

With a soft push upwards, David lifts the eyelid before shrieking and jolting back as a maggot escapes from the empty socket, sliding down the boy's hollow cheek.


End file.
